


Brambles

by liars_dance



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liars_dance/pseuds/liars_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Viggo argue about the name of a certain juicy fruit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brambles

"Blackberries," Viggo whispers, licking his lips and staring up at Sean. 

"No. Brambles, Vig - that's what they are. Because that's what they've always been where I come from." Sean slips another dark soft berry into his mouth and sucks on it until it dissolves on his tongue.

Viggo squirms under the warm weight of Sean's body, but tries to retain his cool. "Is that right?" he asks huskily. "Well, brambles it is then..."

Sean chuckles and brushes his bramble juice stained tongue across Viggo's parted lips. "Yeah, that's right - you're really catching on now, Vig..."

"Well, thanks, Sean," Viggo breathes, trying to inject a note of sarcasm into his words and failing miserably as Sean's erection grinds against his own making him hiss with need. "And I'm guessing where you come from folk are always right?"

"Course they are, daft bugger. Everyone knows Yorkshire folk are the salt of the earth. Besides, bramble is easier to say than blackberry." Sean sighs and slides down Viggo's body. He spreads his lover's legs wide, hitching them over his shoulders as he works his mouth down Viggo's hard damp cock and through warm damp hair, staining him - marking him with dark red juice. He breathes in, catching the scent of musk and sweat - and Viggo - and reaches for another bramble, slipping it between his lips. Then Sean parts Viggo's cheeks and smiles as his lover stares back at him - shaking now - waiting...

"Yeah, Vig," he murmurs, juice spilling over his lip. "A bramble is soft and sweet. A bramble kind of slips off the tongue..."

And later, when his brain and body had regained some basic co-ordination, Viggo once more had to agree...

\--[END]--


End file.
